hell_on_earth_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Lex
"Oh no! No no no no no!" "Lex! What is it?!" "The internet just went out! GRRRRRR! How am I going to upload my selfies?!" ~Lex, questioned by Xavier. Lex is a dyslexic hipster who is inexperienced in combat. Being practically useless, she's more like an assistant to the Union, rather than a physical member. She is always complaining, whether it's about the internet, about her teammates, or just in general. Appearance Lex is a hipster in body and mind, but living out on the streets has worn down on her a bit. She is slightly scrawny and looks defenseless. She also looks stuck up due to here background, and you can assume from her appearance what her personality is. As for her clothing, she frequents to wearing a tank top and capris with sandals, and carries a pair of aviator sunglasses. However, Xavier has deemed her normal clothing unsafe for combat, and has given her a pair of tan pants, boots, and a vest to wear. Personality Lex is your stereotypical hipster. She frequents to using expressions like "oh my god" or "like", and acts like a snob. She is only nice to people in her group of friends, and has been known not to be nice to anyone who doesn't like how she looks. She is stuck up, and normally never opens up in person. Maybe you should shoot her a message instead... Backstory Lex doesn't have much interesting in her life, but she has lived on the world of Hoep for 22 years, so something has had to happen to her. However, most interestingly, her real name is a form of Lexi, but she forgot which. Golden Throne, Silver Spoon Lex was born to former members of FoRFaNT's highest office. This meant that her parents had a steady stream of income, and could practically buy and do anything they wanted. This meant that Lex was spoiled rotten as a little kid, getting a separate section of the house made for her when she was only ten. She ate only the highest quality food, and practically everything was done for her by two butlers and three maids. She got taught at home by her parents, and never had to talk to anyone. Give them an inch... Lex loved her life, and felt like a queen in her own right. However, Lex eventually wanted what she didn't have; she wanted freedom to see the outside world. Her parents never let her outside, and she only knew family. One day, she was extremely bored, and had nothing to do. Out of options, she asked her mother if she could go outside. Her mother smacked her across the face, and went on a hour long rant about how the outside world is such a horrible place. Jacob One day, Lex snuck out of the house while no one was looking, and came across a boy named Jacob who was about her age. She loved Jacob, since he was so much different from the high class, sophisticated and refined types that Lex was used to. They ended up out and up all night, talking about their different lifestyles and the things they did. Soon, their relationship began to blossom. However, Lex's parents began to notice Lex sneaking out, and they began to punish her. In one case, her dad leaned her over the third floor balcony of her home and spanked her with a heavy wooden paddle. Soon, Lex was moved into her parents' room, and the window was bolted shut to keep her in. Frustrated, and fed up with life, Lex took her dad's paddle, and escaped the house, losing the paddle to the first person she ran into. She ran far away from home with nothing but her cell phone and a hundred dollar bill, eventually seeking out Jacob. Life With Jacob Lex, left without a home, moved into Jacob's apartment, and the two grew attached to each other. They dated each other, spent their nights in bed together, and soon, discussed marriage. However, Jacob kept putting the marriage off. One day, Lex began to grow suspicious of Jacob's sudden disinterest in her. She decided to check his phone, and soon found out that she was being cheated on. When she asked Jacob why he cheated on her, it was revealed that Jacob was a con artist attempting to get a share of her money through marriage. However, once she moved out, she lost the source of her money. Now, left alone with nothing but a cell phone, Lex returned to her home, hoping her parents would forgive her. However, she arrived to find the house completely gone without a trace, with a "property for sale" sign on the lawn. Silver Spoon, Golden Fool Fast forwarding, Lex ends up going around the city, knocking on doors in hopes to find money, food, and a chance to charge her phone. Going into a restaurant, she charges her phone and ends up being fed by its pitying employees (forgetting her charger there). Later on, she ends up at a boarded up house, but noticing someone inside, she knocks on the door. A strange man in a suit with glasses answers the door, and motions her to come inside. Closing the door behind her, the mysterious man tells Lex to sit down. He brings over a teapot with two cups, and pours a cup for her and a cup for himself. He gives her a cup, sets the pot down and sits across from her, starting to drink from his own cup. Feeling awkward, she asks him why he isn't talking. Suddenly, he pulls out a gun, and Lex finds herself surrounded by other men in identical outfits, also with guns. The one who is sitting tells her about the disappearance of her parents, and she soon finds out that they got into an altercation with Foster, who had them killed and their house destroyed. The group then reveals that she is in a FoRFaNT hideout, and they soon all pull out guns on Lex. She suddenly bolts out of room, dodging bullets and dropping her phone. Combat Lex absolutely abhors combat. She often tries to flee, and won't stand for a fight, often feinting death to avoid getting hurt. She is the least likely to succeed, sometimes even getting outclassed by basic FoRFaNT officers. She is almost never effective, and often only shines when she's angry. Frequent CQC Moves * Slaps * Kicks * Bites * Hair Pulling Often, when Lex isn't angry, she has to use weapons in order to fight to any effect. There are several weapons she uses. Purchased Weapons/Tools * Cell Phone * Whip (Given to her by Xavier) * Pepper Spray * Taser * Parasol Cellphie One day, Lex was trying to take selfies in combat, when she was attacked. She tried to fight the enemy off with the stick, but it was ineffective; the stick got broken in the process, and Lex was almost killed, before Xavier came to her rescue. Noticing Lex's extreme addiction to her smart phone and taking selfies, Xavier decided to set to (against his own code) create Cellphie. Cellphie is one part hammer, one part selfie stick, and one part electric baton. This allows Lex to kill in style, and allows her to be effective, even though she doesn't try. There is a button for selfies and a trigger for stunning enemies with, and her phone is kept perfectly safe no matter what happens. The stun feature has a range of about 10 feet. Phidjet In a similar case, Xavier decides to create Phidjet due to Lex's compulsion with Fidget Spinners, an emerging craze. These custom fidget spinners double as homing shurikens, allowing Lex to be able to fight at range. The homing feature means that no matter how terrible of a throw Lex is, she'll always hit her target. Yoga Lex may not do much to stay in fighting shape, but her frequent practices in Yoga allow her to be incredibly flexible, allowing her to easily escape when grabbed. Ragdoll Strangely, Lex is incredibly durable despite being so weak. In one case, she survived her phone exploding at point blank without being hurt. In another case, she was pummeled by Kiga, yet got right back up. Anger Though it is detrimental in social situations for Lex to be angry, in combat, it's her best way to fight. Though she isn't that good in combat, she's always effective when she's angry, fighting like a master. As she gets angrier, she becomes more effective in combat, until eventually, she goes into a boiling rage and starts attacking everyone, sometimes even allies. She gains access to a variety of moves, including the Moonlight Kick, a kick so strong that it's capable of knocking down even the greatest foes. Strangely, she cannot use these moves when she's not angry. How things contribute to her anger Lex's anger "triggers" at 100 units. Attacks Tools and Utilities Nata-Sana Volk Lex's vehicle of choice is the Nata-Sana Volk, a small, minimalistic vehicle with high performance, at the cost of only having room for a driver and two passengers, only having two doors and three wheels, and the back seat having to be folded down in order to use the trunk area. Sadly, due to its weight and complete lack of weapons or armor, it can't be used in combat, and is easy to flip and destroy. However, it is great for outrunning foes due to its small size and high speed and acceleration. Hoverboard Sadly, we're not talking about the kind of flying, gliding, insane action experienced when Xavier brings his Baiku-Bodo into action. We're talking about the rolling 2 wheel deathtrap that is practically a Segway with no handlebar. However, this modified hoverboard can go about 50 miles per hour, and has stability support. Strangely enough, Lex seems to have a natural knack for riding hoverboards, as she has never fallen off of one without being forced off. Life Force Lex has no unique life force powers, due to the fact that she can't seem to master it. However, she can use basic +. Lifestyle Lex lives a fairly basic life that's not much different from her past life, except there's a few differences. She spends all her time on the phone, checking on social media, talking to friends, and taking selfies. When she's not doing that, she's out on the town, chatting it up with friends or shopping. Sadly, due to her obsessions with her phone, shopping, and trends, she never trains, which is why she never gets better at fighting and never seems to grow stronger. This troubles her later in the anime, as foes get stronger, yet she remains a constant. Significant Appearances * [[Silver Spoon, Golden Fool|'Silver Spoon, Golden Fool']]:''' Joins the cast and the Union * '''Feeling Lucky: Feature character * The Sage of Balance: Manages to gain an immense amount of power, becoming the main fighting force of the Union for an entire episode. * HoEP Origin Stories: Lex: Feature character Major Contributions * Saved the Union during the episode "The Sage of Balance". * Killed a clone of Foster Forfant with her Moonlight Kick. Trivia * Lex is the only normal human being to have broken a single bone in Kiga's body without a weapon; this is seen in an episode where she Moonlight Kicks Kiga so hard that she breaks his jaw and fractures his skull, and he requires medical attention. * Despite being attached to a smartphone, Lex is extremely inexperienced with technology, moreso than any other member of the Union, Kiga included.